From the past, there has been a wireless communication technique used for exchanging various types of data via wireless communication. For example, there is proposed an information exchange device used for exchanging various types of data between two wireless communication apparatuses via wireless communication (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-278388